memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Vanda M'Giia
Vanda M'Giia was an Andorian ( or zhen), and a Starfleet cadet serving in the late 23rd century. She was part of the starship combat simulation group whose "captain" was David Forester. ( }}; }}) History Vanda was the daughter of a prominent Andorian diplomat and belonged to the highest social class of Andor. When she was little, she was stationed with her uncles, aunt and four cousins on Lursen Prime where she witnessed a Klingon attack and she was the sole survivor among all the children and everyone she knew. After the massacre, her mother, her 4 brothers and the few remaining members of her family were building a new life on Bicea, and were considered the primary Andorian ambassadorial presence in that sector near the Federation-Klingon Neutral Zone. ( }}) She was destined to a luxurious life as a lord's wife. Wanting to conduct her own life, she joined Starfleet with the belief that she had something to offer. She never liked the idea of going against regulations and procedures, or else they'd invite chaos. As she said, "we're not James T. Kirk", who became famous while following his own rules for every situation. ( }}) She took part in a staged terrorist assault during the Starfleet Academy Command School opening ceremony. Coordinating her movements with Jana Akton, they rushed in the auditorium from the wings and opened fire with a projectile weapon against Commandant Aex Rotherot. Captain Hikaru Sulu jumped in front of him and was driven down by the shots. As they rushed the platform, one of them aimed at Rotherot, but Sulu recovered and pushed her down. Commander Pavel Chekov, instructor at the school, dodged their fire and chased them out with his hand phaser. ( }}) She was assigned to the starship bridge simulation cadet group of "captain" David Forester as a Communications officer. After a match against the team of cadet Frank Malan, she found his speech appealing. She agreed with him that regulations are for the idealists, but against overwhelming threats, the best course is to make things up. Her hatred for Klingons resurfaced, she thought that the Organian Peace Treaty just halted the Federation from beating their enemies. ( }}) Another tragedy would hit again her family when unknown ships annihilated the Bicea Colony, killing off her remaining relatives. Vanda vehemently insisted the Klingons were again behind this attack, bringing her at odds with her other crewmates, especially Corin and Akton, who explaned that there was no proof for this. ( }}) Background Her surname was pronounced, "McGee-uh," in Forester's monologue. Console version Vanda M'Giia, Sturek, Robin Brady and Aex Rotherot were the only characters (aside from Kirk) to appear in both the console and PC versions of the game, although there was a character similar to Geoffery Corin, named Geoff Colond. Vanda M'Giia's age was listed as 20 and her place of birth as Andor in the Super NES version of the game. However, it also appears the console version was set slightly before "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan," while the PC version was set after "Star Trek V: The Final Frontier," and about two-and-a-half years before "Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country." In the "best ending" scenario of the console version, M'Giia rose to the rank of Lieutenant commander, before transferring to the Federation Diplomatic Corps. There, she led a team that had negotiated many treaties. Category:Andorians Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet communications personnel Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet cadets